


What You Will Give Me

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Adam, Childbirth, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Rape, Top Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer decided that Adam is the perfect person to be his mate and the bearer of his heirs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing that Adam remembers is being hit over the head with something heavy and falling to the ground when he wakes up god knows how long later he's laying a very plush and comfortable bed in a very exquisitely done room he's wearing a pair of silk pajamas and hes terrified out of his mind  
"where am i??" He says to himself  
"Why your in my house!! And more importantly in my bedroom!!" A voice says starling Adam and scaring him even more  
"W-Who are Y-You?? W-What D-Do Y-You W-Want??" Adam asks  
"Adam Bear!! I'm shocked!! I can't believe you don't remember me!!" the voice says and then steps forward revealing himself  
"Lucifer!!" Adam says with a mix of shock and terror  
"Hello Adam Bear!!' Lucifer says and gets in the bed next to Adam  
"What do you want??" Adam asks  
Lucifer makes tsking noise "Adam!! Is that any way to talk to your new husband!!" He says  
"What!!" Adam says shocked  
"Yes Adam!! You are my husband as i am yours!! You are my mate as i am yours!!" Lucifer says  
"What do you want with me??" Adam asks starting to cry  
"You see i have that you are the perfect person!! To be my mate!! to be the bearer of my heirs!!" Lucifer says  
"WHAT!!" Adam says tears streaming down his checks  
"You will give birth to my babies!! My children!!" Lucifer says  
"No!! I refuse, I refuse!!" Adam says the tears now pouring down his cheek  
"Adam Bear you have no choice!! I have picked you as my mate!!You will give birth to my children and we shall spend the rest of are lives together!!" Lucifer says That last part just spends Adam over the edge and he starts bawling and hyperventilating "Adam Bear!! Adam Bear!! It ill all be alright!!" Lucifer says but that does little to help Adam So Lucifer pulls Adam into his arms and puts his hand over Adams head knocking him out

When Adam wakes up both he and Lucifer are naked Lucifer is sitting up in bed smoking a cigarette and he is lying on his stomach and his ass hurts   
"Hello!! I'm glad to see your awake!! This will be much better when you awake!!" Lucifer says and takes a puff of his cigarette   
Adam's eyes get wide when he realizes what happened and why his ass hurts  
"You raped me!!" He says   
Lucifer just smiles and puts out his cigarette   
"Your my husband!! It's not rape!!" He says and moves towards Adam who flips himself onto his back   
"You knocked me out!! And forced yourself on me!!" Adam says   
"Shush!!' Lucifer says and flips Adam onto his back   
"NO!! NO!! PLEASE!!" Adam begs   
"Hush my love!! This is for the best" Lucifer says and plants a kiss on the back of Adam's neck   
"NO!! NO!! NO!!" Adam begs screaming   
"Adam please my love!! This is all for the best!! The best for you!! The best for me!! The best for are future children!! The best for everyone!!' Lucifer says stroking his cock   
"NO!! NO!! NO!!" Adam screams  
but Lucifer doesn't listen and soon Adam's screams of terror become screams of pain when he feels Lucifer ram his cock into his ass   
"Adam!! hush!! you are making this very hard with your screaming!!" Lucifer says   
but Adam doesn't listen and continues to scream and soon Lucifer is feed up with Adam's screaming and snaps his fingers   
Adam's screams suddenly become muffled and when he feels around on his face he's discovered he's been gagged Adam reaches on his face and tries to take it out   
"No!! No!! No!! Don't you dare take it out!! If you do i won't go as easy on you!!" Lucifer says   
Adam obeys and drops his hands not wanting to know how worse Lucifer can get if this is "easy" on him  
Adam continues to scream through the gag as he feels Lucifer's cock go deeper and deeper into his ass eventually Adam orgasms and shoots a load over the pillows and sheets thinking it's over Adam tries to collapse on the bed only to be stopped by Lucifer   
"No!! No!! Baby!! Not until i shoot m load in your ass!! Besides i liked the was you orgasm!! So i want to get you to orgasm again!!" Lucifer says and then purposely goes slower to make it take him longer to cum   
Adam whines and begs his ass sorer than it was before   
eventually Lucifer goes faster again and then orgasms shooting a load into Adam's ass which makes Adam orgasm again and shoot another load all over the pillows and sheets   
Adam and Lucifer than collapse in a sweaty heap on the bed Lucifer snapping his fingers cleaning up the cum and removing the gag   
"Father Adam!! You were wonderful!! You will make me very happy!!" Lucifer says and plants kisses all over Adam's sweaty body   
Adam doesn't say anything her just cries lightly   
"Oh Adam Bear!! Don't cry!! It will all be alright!!" Lucifer says   
but Adam still cries and Lucifer pulls Adam next him there warm sweaty bodies snuggling next to each other   
"I love you Adam Bear!!"  
"I love you too!!  
"I can't wait to have kids with you Adam!!"  
Adam is freaked out today he was kidnapped, mated to a man he hates, raped twice, and now is gonna be forced to gave his kids   
"Goodnight Adam!!  
"Goodnight Lucifer!!"  
Lucifer snapped his fingers turning out the lights   
Adam clenched on to Lucifer for comfort although he doesn't know why and Lucifer just pulled Adam in closer to him snuggling him closer   
Lucifer feel asleep instantly but Adam remained awake for awhile thinking about and terrified of what tomorrow would bring before he finally feel asleep wrapped in Lucifer his husband the father of his children's arms   
THE END


	2. Chapter 2

When Adam wakes up the next morning Lucifer is not in the bed with him Adam is terrified to get out of bed at first but then he sees a pair of underwear and a silk robe lying on the bed  
Adam can tell its a hint so he puts them on and then gets out of the bed to go find his husband and god his heart sinks at the word he doesn't even want to consider Lucifer he husband but he really has no choice  
Adam walks out of the bedroom and marvels at the beauty and grandeur of the home he doesn't even want to know how Lucifer got it or worse if there in hell but Adam doesn't want to think about that at this time and instead looks for Lucifer  
And he finds him eventually sitting at the head of a massive dining room table in a huge and grand dining room he's reading a new york times from 1936  
Lucifer looks up from his paper and smiles "Good morning my love!!" He says snapping his fingers Adam know sitting next to him on the huge chair  
"Good morning" Adam says and forces himself to kiss Lucifer  
Lucifer kisses Adam back "My you smell delicious!!" Lucifer says  
Adam is taken back by the comment and reaches to grab some food but instead finds himself being slammed on the table by Lucifer  
"Lucifer please no!!" Adam begs  
"Adam please!! I need you!! I need to be in you!! We both need this!!" Lucifer says and snaps his fingers removing both there clothes  
"NO PLEASE!! NO!!" Adam begs screaming making Lucifer's cock hard instantly  
Lucifer doesn't listen and instead rams his cock hard and fast into Adam's ass making him scream louder in pain "I'm not going to gag you Adam!! I want to hear you scream!! It assures me that you need me in some way!! And also it turns me the hell on!!" Lucifer say and shoves his cock deeper into Adam's ass making him scream harder "Oh father yes!! Adam Bear!! You are making me very happy right now!!" Lucifer says and kisses the back of Adam's neck Adam doesn't respond he just keeps screaming and cries as Lucifer rapes him "Oh father Adam!! Oh father!!" Lucifer says and then rams his cock even deeper up Adam's ass Adam lets out a very loud and horrible scream "Father Adam!! Yes!! I loved that!!" Lucifer says and slaps Adam's extremely sore ass

making Adam whine and cry even more   
Lucifer hears Adam crying and tries to sooth him "Adam Bear!! Don't cry!! your doing so well to please me!! And all of this will pay off once you birth are children!!  
"NO!! NO!!" Adam screams which drives Lucifer wild and he goes back to fucking (Raping to Adam) his beloved   
Adam spends the next five hours being raped by Lucifer going through the most horrible pain he could eve imagine but through all of this he starts to feel attached to Lucifer and feels like he needs him in many ways   
Once Lucifer is done he pulls out of Adam and he drops to the floor and curls up in a ball and cries rocking himself back and forth   
Lucifer stroked his mates hair and Adam allows him not bothering to fight   
"Shush Adam!! Lets get you to bed love!!" Lucifer says and snaps his fingers and the two are back in bed both wearing sweat shirts and pajama pants  
"I have to go baby!! I have some things to do!!" Lucifer says  
"No!! Don't go!! Stay!!" Adam says begging tears in his eyes   
Lucifer smiles knowing he can't turn down his husband "Alright!! ill stay!!" Lucifer says and snaps turning off the lights   
Adam then clenched onto Lucifer who smiled and kissed the top of Adam's head before they both fell asleep  
When Adam woke up a few hours later he was dressed and his ass hurt really really bad he also saw Lucifer sitting at the edge of the bed holding a baby blanket   
"Luce??" He asks   
Lucifer looks back at Adam and smiles before crawling up to Adam and kissing him   
"Your pregnant!!" He says   
"WHAT!! BUT HOW!!" Adam asks shocked   
"Hello!! I'm Lucifer arch angel!! I can get you pregnant!! I also knew!! Because i ran my hand over your belly!!" Lucifer says   
Adam doesn't know what to say  
"Adam!! You have just made me very happy!! You about to give me the one thing i wanted!! An heir!!" Lucifer says and then kisses Adam   
A smile then breaks out over Adam's face and he kisses Lucifer "I'm glad i could make you so happy!!' He says before snuggling close to Lucifer who snaps himself under the covers and the lights out   
"I love you Adam Bear!!"  
"Love you to Luce!!"  
Something had happened to Adam he had fallen in love with Lucifer he didn't know why but behind the rape and the kidnapping he had come to love the arch angel and was please to carry his child and so Adam fell asleep happy and content in his husbands arms for the first time actually happy to use that word to describe Lucifer   
THE END


	3. Chapter 3

"No!! No!! No!! Please!!" Adam screams before he pops up in bed in a cold sweat and panting hard   
"Adam Bear?? Whats the matter??" Lucifer asks as he turns on the bedside light   
"Nothing!! Just a bed dream!!" Adam says and then rubs his belly he was five months pregnant with there first child   
Lucifer smiles and pulls Adam next to him wrapping one arm around him and rubbing his belly with the other  
"I'm sorry i woke you!!"Adam says as he lies his head against Lucifer's chest   
"Its!! Ok!! i was already awake" Lucifer says and kisses the top of Adam's head   
The two just lay in bed for a minuet Lucifer kissing Adam's head and stroking his hair   
"Adam??" Lucifer says   
"Yea??" Adam says   
"You know that i can read thoughts right??"  
"Yeah!!"  
"More importantly your thoughts"  
"Yeah?? Luce what's this about??"  
"Adam Bear i'm sorry for raping you i just never loved anyone the way i loved you!! And i've spent so much time in hell that i forgot how to so affection!! And i know i tried to justify what i said!! And Adam Bear i'm sorry!! I understand if you want to abort the child!!" Lucifer says   
"WHAT!! Lucifer no!! I'd never want to abort are child!! I've come to love it and you two!! Luce baby!! I forgive you!! You've changed so much in the past five months!!" Adam says and kisses Lucifer   
And it's true Lucifer had changed in the past five months he had gone from the cold, distant arch angel to an attentive husband and father to be doting on Adam's every need and respecting his boundaries and what he asks him to do and both Adam and Lucifer had fallen deeper in love with each other   
"Oh Adam thank you!! I love you!!" Lucifer says and kisses Adam   
"Your welcome!!" Adam responds and kisses Lucifer back   
"How do you feel??" Lucifer asks as he rubs Adam's belly   
"Fine!! I've been able to get a full nights sleep the past few days and i haven't been throwing up every morning!!" Adam says   
Lucifer smiles and kisses Adam's bump "Hey little one!! Are you being good for you daddy in there??" Lucifer asks and gets a soft kick in return  
"The babies kicking!!" Lucifer says   
Adam smiles and kisses the back of Lucifer's neck "I know!!" He says and rubs his hand over his growing bump  
the two lay in bed and rub Adam's bump for awhile   
"When do we find out the sex??" Adam asks  
"In a few days!! Balthazar agreed to come and tell us the sex of our baby!!" Lucifer says  
Adam doesn't say anything he just leans back against Lucifer's chest and falls back asleep 

A Few Days Later

"Alright Adam!! Lets find out the sex of your and Luci's baby!!" Balthazar says as he rubs a wand like thing over Adam's belly  
"What is that thing??" Adam asks  
"This Adam!! Is what well tell us the sex of the baby in your belly!! And also this is what angels use!! Not the silly whatever it is humans use!!" Balthazar says and Adam laughs   
after rubbing the wand over Adam's belly for a few minuets a smile breaks out over Balthazar's face   
"Well!! It looks like i'll be having some nephews to spoil!!" He says and then puts the wand thing away  
"Wait?? What did you say??" Adam asks   
"Congrats Luci!! You having twin boys!!" Balthazar says and rubs the jelly off Adam's belly  
Adam and Lucifer just look at each other  
"Well!! I'm off!! I'll give you two some alone time!! Bye Luci! Bye Adam!!" Balthazar says and then snaps his fingers disappearing   
"Twins!!" Lucifer says looking like he's ready to pass out   
"Twin boys!!" Adam adds   
the two just sit there for a minuet not really sure what to say and trying to absorb the news they've just been told   
"Well!!" Lucifer says suddenly causing Adam to luck at him   
"Well what??" Adam asks   
"Your gonna have your hands full!!"  
Adam laughs "What you mean is!! WERE!! Gonna have ARE!! hands full!!" he says and lifts himself off the bed and sits next to Lucifer in the chair he's sitting in in the corner and kisses him   
"Babe whats the matter??" Adam asks looking at the expression on Lucifer's face   
"Its just that i wasn't expecting TWO babies!!" Lucifer says   
"I know!! I know!! I wasn't either!! But Luci baby think about it!! Twins means you have two kids to spoil!!" Adam says and kisses Lucifer   
Lucifer sits there for a minuet before a smile finally breaks out over his face   
"Your right!!" He says and kisses Adam who kisses him back and soon enough there making out   
"Hey, Hey, Hey!! That;s enough!!" Adam says and pushes away from Lucifer who pouts   
Adam smiles "besides me and your sons are hungry!!" Adam says   
the pout from Lucifer's face quickly disappears and a smile breaks out over his face he snaps his fingers and Adam is in bed pillows propt up against the headboard and Adam against the pillows hes also wearing a sweatshirt and pajama pants (A favorite combo!!) and a tray full of food is in front of him   
"What is this??" Adam asks smiling   
"Chicken soup, Cheez it's, Mocha chocolate chip ice cream, Twizzlers, Ham sandwiches, and Pickles!!" Lucifer says   
Adam just smiles and shakes his head   
"Now!! Open wide!!" Lucifer says and puts a spoonful of chicken soup into Adam's mouth   
Adam smiled Lucifer had truly changed and it was for the better he had gone from the devil to a cold distant arch angel to a mate who seemed like he didn't love to an attentive husband and father to be who was expecting twins   
life to Adam was perfect   
THE END


	4. Chapter 4

"Two more months" Adam says as he climbs into bed one night  
"Huh??" Lucifer asks groggily  
"Two more months and then these kids are out of me!!" Adam says  
"Adam Bear is something wrong??" Lucifer asks as he sits up in bed and flips on the light  
"No..Well yes..What i mean is...I um...It's just that" Adam mumbles out getting flustered  
"Adam!!" Lucifer says snapping Adam back to reality  
"Huh??"  
"Adam Bear your getting flustered and it's making me nervous"  
"I'm sorry it's just that this was the fourth time tonight i've gotten up to vomit"  
"Oh"  
"And i don't wanna go back to before i was pregnant"  
"Adam Bear i promise you!! We will never go back to the way we were before you were pregnant"  
"Good!! And Lucifer if you ever have those "feelings" again just tell me and we can have sex"  
"Adam Bear I love you!! Your such a good mate!!  
"I know i am!! although once the twins are born we won't have time for sex" Adam says and then falls asleep  
Lucifer lets out a light laugh and then snaps the light out and falls asleep with Adam pressed against his chest 

the next day Lucifer returns from a meeting in heaven and finds Adam up and active and bending over to pick something up  
"Adam!!" Lucifer shouts then runs over to Adam and sits him down on the couch  
"What??" Adam asks  
"You were bending down"  
"So??"  
"Adam Bear i glad your out of bed and up and active and walking around the house but babe you can't bend down you've got twins in there"  
"Well i dropped something and i just wanted to pick it up nothing's gonna happen to them there just fine"  
"I know!! Be we can't be sure"  
"Lucifer i was just bending over i wasn't doing manual labor!!"  
"I know Adam Bear and i'm sorry for getting so over protective it's just that these are my first kids and i'm looking forward to this and i don't want anything bad to happen to you or the twins"  
"Oh Luci i know!! And i'm sorry for worrying you like that"  
"It's ok Adam Bear i'm sorry for over reacting"  
"It's alright Luci!! anyways how was your meeting??"  
"Father!! It was sooo boring a whole day of listening to my brothers argue and talk about there sex lives!!"  
"Is that all you guys did the whole day"  
"No we talked about heaven and angel matters and we talked about you and all my brothers are jealous cause i'm the first to be mated and having kids"  
"Aww!! Did me and your unborn sons make all your big strong angel brothers jealous little girls!!"  
"Yes you did!! I'm so proud of the three of you"  
"That's great!! Now come on lets eat dinner" Adam says  
"That sounds like a plan!! What's for dinner??" Lucifer asks  
"Spaghetti and meat balls"  
"Yum!! My favorite!!"  
"Everything's your favorite!!"  
"Touche!!"  
Adam just rolls his eyes

TWO MONTHS LATER

Adam wakes up in the middle of the night (a lot of that in this fic) to a short pain in his stomach  
"Ugh!!" Adam groans as he flips on the light waking what up Lucifer  
"Adam Bear whats the matter??" Lucifer asks  
"Stomach pain i have to throw up" Adam says and gets out of bed and as he does the pain hits him again this time much worse than before  
"Oh god!!" Adam says as he clutches his stomach and falls to the floor  
"Adam Bear!! Are you ok??" Lucifer asks as he rushes over to Adam and kneels next to him rubbing his back  
"Ahh!!" Adam says as the pain hit him again  
"Adam are you sure your alright??" Lucifer asks  
"Yes!! I just need to vomit" Adam says  
"Adam i don't think that's it" Lucifer says  
"Yes it...Ahh!!" Adam cries out  
"Adam honey i think you in labor!!" Lucifer says  
"No i'm not!!" Adam says and then cries out in pain again  
"Yes you are!! Your having short pains and either your water just broke or you wet your pants" Lucifer says and then two look down at the large wet spot that runs down Adam's pajama pants  
Adam's eyes grow wide as it hits him what's happening  
"Oh god Luce where about to become parents!!" Adam says smiling  
"Yes we are!! Yes we are!!" Lucifer says and kisses Adam who then lets out another cry in pain


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam gives birth to his and Lucifer's twin boys

"I hate you!!" Adam screamed as his labor intensified  
"No you don't" Lucifer says  
"Yes i do!! And once these kids are you of me no sex for ten years!!" Adam screams   
"You don't mean that Adam" Lucifer says   
"Yes i do!!" Adam screams back  
"Uh i hate to break it to both of you but once these kids are born there's gonna be NO time for sex" Balthazar says   
"SHUT UP BALTHAZAR!!" Adam screams at the top of his lungs   
Balthazar and Lucifer both laugh   
"GOD!! IT'S SO MUCH PAIN!!" Adam yells   
"Adam there is no need to bring are father into this" Balthazar says  
"SHUT UP AND GET THESE OUT OF ME!!" Adam screams in response   
"How do you want me to get them out of you??" Balthazar asks   
"SNAP THEM OUT!!" Adam responds   
"Adam dear i can't if i did it could kill them or there could be serious problems" Balthazar says  
"I just want them out" Adam says calmly   
"I know you do Adam and there almost here" Balthazar says   
"Thank god!!" Adam says and throws his head back onto the pillow  
Lucifer just smiles and plants a kiss on Adam's forehead 

FIVE HOURS LATER

"ARGHHH!!" Adam screams as he pushes   
"Your doing good Adam your almost there" Balthazar says   
"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID FIVE HOURS AGO!!" Adam screams   
"Adam Bear baby calm down please" Lucifer begs  
"NO!! NOT UNTIL THESE KIDS ARE OUT OF ME!!" Adam screams and pushes again   
"That's right baby keep pushing" Lucifer says as he strokes Adam's hair  
"SHUT UP!! I HATE YOU!! CAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS IS HAPPENING!! IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M IN PAIN!!" Adam screams and then pushes   
"Adam i need you to stop screaming at Lulu right now and push" Balthazar asks   
"FUCK YOU BALTHAZAR!!" Adam screams   
Balthazar looks at Lucifer "You told him to stop screaming at me" Lucifer says   
"AHHH!!" Adam screams   
"Adam your doing great!! Baby number one is almost here" Balthazar says  
smiles break out over Adam and Lucifer's faces   
"Ok Adam he's almost here just take one big push and he's here" Balthazar asks   
"NO!! I can't!!" Adam says almost crying   
"Adam Bear please!!" Lucifer begs  
"No!! I'm not gonna push it hurts!!" Adam says  
"Adam i'm sorry but you really have no choice this baby wants out and it wants out now!!" Balthazar says   
Adam gulps sighs then pushes letting out the most horrible screech anyone has ever heard (music to Lucifer and Balthazar's ears) and soon the cries of a new born baby breaks the air   
"There we go!! Baby number one" Balthazar says as he takes the baby weighs it and wraps it in a blanket and then puts it in the crib set up in the master bed room and by the time Balthazar has put the baby in his crib (And done making go go eyes over his nephew) baby number two is half way out   
"Well!! I see we wasted no time in getting baby number two out" Balthazar says   
"Shut up Balthy!!" Lucifer says and Adam just glares at him and keeps pushing and soon enough baby number two is wrapped up in a blanket and along with his brother is his parents arms both of whom are positively in love with there kids  
"Alright i hate to break up the love fest but i need names for these boys" Balthazar says  
"This one here is Adam James Milligan Jr" Lucifer says which gets him a lovey face from Adam   
"This little guy is Lucifer Joseph Milligan" Adam says which gets him the lovey face and some tears from Lucifer   
"Alright!! A.J and Luke!! And now i shall leave you i have my copies of the important documents and you have yours goodbye Lulu, Adam" Balthazar says and then snaps away but Adam and Lucifer don't notice there to busy cooing over there newborn sons   
"There so cute Adam!!" Lucifer says   
"Yes they are there the cutest babies in the world" Adam says   
"And guess what there are's Adam!! There are's" Lucifer says   
Adam smiles "Yes they are yes they are" He says   
THE END


	6. Chapter 6

Six Months Later

"LUCIFER!!" Adam shouts as he attempts to clam down there six month old twins   
"Shh!! Shh!! It's ok bud it's ok!!" Adam says trying to quite both his son's crying   
"LUCIFER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!!"  
"It'll all be alright!!"  
"LUCIFER, SATAN, THE DEVIL, BEELZEBUB, ANTICHRIST, PRINCE OF DARKNESS, SON OF THE MORNING, FALLEN ANGEL!! YOU GET YOUR UNHOLY ASS IN HERE NOW!!" Adam screams at the top of his lungs   
Lucifer suddenly appears in the nursery "How many times have i told i'm reformed now!! My father gave me my grace back and i'm an arch angel again i thought we went over this Adam!!" Lucifer says sharply   
"We did" Adam says   
"Then wide you say it??" Lucifer asks   
"Because your sons have being crying there lungs out and i've been calling you and calling you and you weren't answering me so i figured that was the most effective way" Adam says and looks down at the now calmed down twins   
"Oh sorry...So what's up with the boys??" Lucifer asks   
"Luke is sick and A.J needs a change so while i take care of Luke you can change A.J" Adam says and hands Lucifer the little boy in the blue and white stripped onesie then heads into the bathroom carrying a much calmer Luke  
Lucifer had been amazing through Adam's pregnancy and through the birth of his kids and had been an amazing father to his twin boys these past six months dressing them. feeding them, bathing them, playing with them making them laugh But if there's one thing the former devil hated about fatherhood was having to change diapers   
Lucifer looked down and smiled at his son who smiled back and raised his arms up it's also around this time that a horrible smell begins to fill the room   
"You didn't" Lucifer says and his son just smiles in response   
Lucifer sighs and carries his son over to the changing table and lies him down then pulls out a fresh diaper and baby wipes and proceeds to clean up  
"Kid what did you eat??" Lucifer asks as he throws away the messy diaper in the diaper pail   
A.J just laughs in response not really understanding what his father is saying   
Lucifer just smiles and picks up his son cradles him in his arms and slowly starts to rock   
"How'd it go??" Adam asks as he enters the nursery with a sleeping Luke cradled in his arms   
"I only almost threw up once what about you??" Lucifer asks   
"Luke had a little fever so i gave him some medicine and he fell asleep pretty quickly" Adam says and starts to copy Lucifer's rocking method   
"So Luke's out"  
"Yep what about A.J??"  
Lucifer looks down and smiles "He's out"  
"Do you wanna put them in there cribs"  
"No i like this the two of us one of are son's in are arms fast asleep and us rocking them"  
"Yeah i like this two"  
Adam and Lucifer both pace through out the the nursery rocking there sleeping son's the two of them couldn't be happier  
and sure Adam and Lucifer's relationship hadn't exactly started out normal hell It started out with kidnapping!! But they had both come to love each other and love each other very much and they both were absolutely in love with there son's and both knew they were gonna do the best for there son's and Adam knew that Lucifer would do anything to protect his family and so would he   
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks!! That's the end!! Thank's for reading this!!:)


End file.
